


Soulless

by 1Littleredridingcrop



Category: Christian Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Littleredridingcrop/pseuds/1Littleredridingcrop
Summary: We've always been here; watching. We do not obligate ourselves to either side. Our existence solely revolves around one task: ensuring that each departed soul treads the path they were destined to be on.





	Soulless

Two paths are laid before you after death.

Heaven and Hell.

How you know which one to follow depends on how you spent your living years on earth.

The faithful shall be granted eternal life and ascend to Heaven, where unto them,the gates will open.

The wicked shall fall into the pit of fire where Satan awaits them to distribute suffering and anguish.

Then there's us.

We've always been here; watching.

We do not obligate ourselves to either side. Our existence solely revolves around the task of ensuring that each departed soul treads the path they were destined to be on; mainly keeping the corrupt souls from entering the gates. We simply make sure that the transition from one world to the next runs smoothly. They see us days prior, until they breathe their last breath.

We are known as the guardians.

We'll see you soon.


End file.
